Naive Miscalculations
by SiriusBalisticPretzels
Summary: When supposed psychopath, Allen Walker, moves to town he has everyone running in the opposite direction. With emotions running high, dark rumors, and hidden agendas, everyone stands to lose something. Eventual AllenXLenalee. AU.
1. Risky Gossip

**The long await****ed rewrite of Turf War is finally here. It's more of an introduction/prologue to the direction I'm taking this. It's a rather drastic change mind you.**

**I don't own DGM.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

.:Risky Gossip:.

"Hey, have you seen the new kid?" Jeremy asked glancing at his friend walking beside him.

"Yeah, yeah, you mean the real strange one with the bleached hair, right?" Ashton nodded his head a sardonic grin spreading across his lips.

"Who else could I be talking about, kid's a total freak! Did you see he's got a tattoo covering the side of his face?" Jeremy laughed.

"Talk about stupid," Ashton huffed in agreement.

"I know right. I was talking to my cousin about him, said that he used to go to school with him up north or something. His name is Alex or something like that. Anyways said the kid's a total psycho," Jeremy looked at Ashton with an almost serious expression ruined only by the biting smirk present.

"No shit, what'd he do?" His tone lilted in interest.

"He said that he beat up some kid for touching his arm or some shit like that. Put him in the hospital for a month. Apparently there were rumors going around that grew up on the streets and that a couple years later he pushed his adoptive father in front of a car. He told me he heard some kids saying that he was involved in some illegal fighting ring."

"Bull shit man, your cousins a liar." Ashton laughed at his friend's expense.

"I'm fucking serious. This guy is bad news," exaggerating the point with dramatic hand gestures.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Ashton waved a dismissive hand.

"Hey assholes," a voice rang out from behind them. A kid about five and a half feet with ashen hair and glinting silver eyes walked calmly behind them with a calm smile stretched across his face. "The name's not Alex, its Allen. And your friend here's right," he gestured to Ashton who had stopped walking. "You might want to check your sources before go spreading shit like that around. It was two months."

Allen smiled at them. A white gloved hand skirted over his mouth and covered a small laugh.

"Well then, have a nice day."

Ashton and Jeremy stood frozen in the hall as Allen walked through the gap that had formed between them when they had turned to look at him.

"That kid is creepy as fuck." Jeremy nodded mutely in agreement to Ashton's exclamation.

A loud ring sounded through the hall.

"Damn it, we're late. If Lotto catches me again she's gonna throw me in detention." Ashton and Jeremy took off sprinting through the halls.

**So what do you think? **

**Allen is a bit OOC, but for the most part that is how he is going to be for my story. I tried to keep the passive aggression he tends to use. **

**I'm not as big of a fan of Allena as I was when I wrote this, but I will do my best. **

**So what did you think love, hate?**


	2. Meeting Your Acquaintance

**New chapter! **

**I'm quite glad, I think I have a real good idea where I want to go with this story now. Thanks for the old and new support and to all my reviewers!**

**The flow of this chapter is a bit segmented just to kind of get some ground layers set...not necessarily how the entire story will be structured.**

**I don't own DGM**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

.:Meeting Your Acquaintance:.

Allen didn't like school. It was tedious and unnecessary. Well perhaps the latter was pushing it, but it was a rather large annoyance that generally did not feel worth the effort. If he hadn't made that damn promise to Mana, his slightly strange dead foster father, all those years ago he would be just fine dropping out and making his own way in the world through other means. However, such was not the case so arguing about it with himself was a pointless waste of time.

He only wished his drunkard of a mentor had been a little better at choosing a school to send him to. He could do just fine without the stiff uniforms and bratty teens whose parents made too much for their's and their children's own good. Frankly, surrounding himself with a bunch of high society white laced kids and their loose lips was not ideal. They tended to let their imaginations get the best of them in order to concoct more scandal to pollute their minds with.

Perhaps he was being a bit too harsh. After all, Mana had been a part of high society in a rough manner of speaking and he hadn't been bad in the least. Though his gentlemanly mannerisms he forced upon Allen in his youth had been rather annoying.

Allen smiled to himself, but it quickly turned into a frown.

That bastard Cross had sent him here for a reason. He had said there was a lead out here that would finally bring him face to face with _that man_. The one who had destroyed everything. Taken his life away from him and crushed it between his greedy fingers.

He was finally going to see get his revenge on _him_.

The Millenium Earl.

It was only a matter of time now.

* * *

"Oi, new kid!"

Allen glanced back behind himself to find a red haired kid just a few inches taller than him running across the courtyard waving his arm above his head like a moron. Turning around he continued on his way to the empty table just across the open area, effectively ignoring the strange red head.

"Aww come on shorty, just trying to make nice is all." The red head's voice was closer this time.

Allen stopped short allowing the teen behind him to walk on ahead. As he had predicted the red head from before continued a few paces in front of him before leisurely turning to face him. He wore a large bandana across his forehead and had an odd black eye patch strung over his right eye. The kid was weird, but throwing a cursory glance around the school's court yard it was easy to tell this kid held some social standing judging by the looks sent the red heads way.

"Name's Lavi, yours is Allen, right? You're a senior like me, yeah? We have a few classes together I think." Allen looked at the hand Lavi stuck out in front of him with blatant disinterest before turning back to meet the red heads lone green eye.

"If you're smart, you'll stay away." Allen warned in a careless tone. "Like the rest of them," he cocked his head to the side gesturing to the student's milling around.

Lavi took his gaze off Allen looking momentarily at the other student's purposely moving out of their way to stay at least a good seven feet away from the white hair teen. Some even gestured hurriedly to Lavi to join them at their table. It was all rather ridiculous.

"Maybe I'm stupid," he countered looking back at Allen with a playful smile, sticking his hands in his pockets and rocking back on his heels.

Allen eyed him critically for a moment before closing his eyes and giving a short laugh that sounding more like sigh than anything else.

"You'd have to be with all the things you've probably already heard," Allen began walking forward only slightly annoyed that the table he had been heading to was now over run by a group of giggling freshman girls all fiddling with trying to make their uniform skirts look fashionably shorter.

"I'm not one for gossip really," Lavi persisted falling into step beside Allen. "'Sides how's a shorty like you suppose to be some super badass gangster with some kind of secret vendetta?"

"Want to find out?" Allen whispered darkly.

"No thanks," Lavi waved his hands in front of him face in mock surrender. "So how'd you end up here at Saint Helveska's Academy for the Rich and Spoiled?"

"Circumstances," Lavi cocked a brow at the short response.

"Hmmm, well my personal favorite is the one where you escaped from a high security prison for the criminally insane and made your way down here turning tricks for a bus ticket. A bit tasteless in my opinion, but the most creative one by far."

Allen gave Lavi a strange look, but said nothing.

"You know you come of kind of odd, but you don't seem like some psychopathic killer type to me." Lavi took to walking backwards a step in front of Allen eying him up and down.

"Question," Lavi stated. "Why the satanic tattoo?" Referring to the upside down star just above Allen's eyebrow.

Allen's gaze turned cold.

"It's not a tattoo," he bit out as Lavi's eye widened a fraction. "Now all this prying has been a pleasure, but if you'll excuse me I have something's to take care of before the lunch period is over."

"Right then," Lavi opened lamely. "I guess I'll be seeing you around campus."

"Not if I can help it," Allen walked off unapologetically.

* * *

Unfortunately for Allen it seemed as though he couldn't help it. Lavi hadn't been lying when he said they had a few classes together. It would have been fine if the prat hadn't made it his mission to corner Allen in his desk each day and badger him with pointless chit chat.

"So Allen, how was your evening yesterday? I tried to catch you on your way out, but you just slipped right past me." Lavi leant presumptuously against the chair to the desk in front of Allen.

"It was intentional, I promise," Allen didn't bother looking up from the English text before him.

"Bit of a prick, aren't you? Well no matter," Lavi placed his hands on both sides of Allen's desk. "Say, want to grab a bite to eat with some friends of mine after school?"

"No," Allen answered shortly.

Lavi sighed dramatically. "You're no fun at all. I think you're whole aloof unapproachable bad boy aura is just to get the girls," he commented teasingly.

"Obviously," Allen responded blandly.

Lavi laughed much too loudly drawing in the attention of the other student loitering in the classroom before first period.

"Well I got news for you, you might want to tone it down a bit or you're not going to get very far."

"Thanks for the advice." Allen snapped his book shut and stood abruptly from his desk causing Lavi to lean back suddenly.

"Hey! Where are you going? Class is going to start in a few minutes," Lavi called out.

"None of your concern," Allen responded as he walked out of the door just as the first hour passing period bell rang.

* * *

"Hey Allen!" The white haired teen's shoulders tensed as the familiar voice of Lavi splintered through his ears.

He could hear his clapping footsteps ring through the bustling halls.

"Where'd you go first period, you never came back?" Lavi came up around Allen looking him in the face with his usual playful smile present.

Allen sighed in unrestrained annoyance.

"It is none of your concern," he repeated his words from earlier.

"You're such a stiff, you know that?"

"Lavi that isn't very nice," Allen paused a fraction of a second at the soft reprimanding tone from behind him. He hadn't even realized there was another person near him. Her light presence was completely paraded over by Lavi's loud boisterous manner.

"Aww come on Lenalee, Allen knows I'm just teasing, right?" Lavi pouted.

"It still isn't very nice, teasing or not." She responded firmly.

The girl made her way around Lavi to face Allen. She was quite petit. Her hair was a deep chocolate brown, cut in a short bob curling gently inward at the ends. She had strange violet eyes that were wide with pure innocence and crippling naivety.

"Then you're Allen, I assume. Lavi has been talking about you for the past week. My name is Lenalee," she extended her hand with a warm smile.

"A pleasure, I assure you, but I really must be getting on my way." He responded in a hurried tone not reciprocating her gesture, but offering his own small smile before skirting around her and continuing down the hall.

As he quickened his pace he mentally berated himself. The one thing he liked about this school was that people didn't seem to want to involve themselves with him. Which meant less people to get hurt when things came to a close. Less loose ends to tie up. Fewer weaknesses to extort.

Lavi , this girl Lenalee, and whoever else decided to get involved with him were only setting themselves up for a dangerous fall.

* * *

**So how was it? Wonderful, complete disaster, a bit bland? Let me know.**

**I tried my hand at a bit of humor, mind you I wrote this at two in the morning a day or two ago and when I read over it for errors and things I liked how it turned out. **

**As you might have deduced (or maybe not) Allen has got some issues. I tried to portray it subtly, but Allen doesn't like to be touched, which is why he doesn't shake Lavi or Lenalee's hand. Reasons to be disclosed at a later time.**

**Lavi and Lenalee have both been introduced! Lavi is going to probably have a large role in the upcoming chapters and the overall plot in general. Some AllenXLenalee moments to come. I'm going to try and throw Kanda in the mix probably with Alma at some point. And of course with Lenalee comes everyone's favorite whack-job Komui.**

**Most of the characters are going to have a semi-dark role in the circumstances I'm going to delve into in the next or near chapters to come. (Just to let you know).**

**So sit tight cause there going to be some pretty big developments soon!**

**Review:)**


	3. Telephone

**I'm back! So sorry it has been so long. I plan to have the next chapter up shortly but for now…**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning- Language**

**I don't own DGM.**

* * *

.:Telephone:.

_Blaring white flashed before his eyes. Large bulbous heads danced in front of his blurred vision. There was an odd ticking noise sounding off clear in his mind but the voices remained unclear. He struggled to move only to have meaty hands push down on his bony shoulders and restraints buckled over his legs and arms. Panic spurred in his chest and he tried to fight the offenders, but every move he made only seemed to make the restraints grow tighter and the ticking to grow louder and louder. _

_Brown strand of hair fell into his eyes and he tried to blow them away only to have one of the hands grab at his jaw and force his mouth open more. A scream formed at the back of his mouth, but only came out as a strangled gag when a wooden compressor was stuck down his throat followed by a strange liquid. He coughed and sputtered as tears blurred his already foggy vision. He could see the bulbous heads laughing with glee and he could feel them poking and prodding at him ceaselessly. He was unable to close his eyes to the blinding white light._

_The ticking grew louder and louder and he through his head side to side to try and get the offensive sound to stop. A much thinner palm reached up to stop his movement with a detached caress upon his cheek with spidery fingers. A pathetic gurgle sputtered it way from his chapped lips._

"_So young… The Earl will be pleased he has taken to the tests so well…" the voice was strangely refined and sounded clear above the constant ticking and the muffled tones of the large headed men. "I hope you can play the game, boy." _

_A cackling laugh splintered over the white room with disturbing ease._

* * *

Allen's eyes opened.

He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting of his room. His head turned slowly to the small table next to his bed where his phone was vibrating furiously against the wooden surface sending off a distinct ticking noise. He closed his eyes tightly and sighed pinching the bridge of his nose as he tiredly threw off his blankets and swiped up the phone. He idly noted the flashing red digits of his alarm clock.

_4:57_

He knew exactly who was calling. He picked up the phone and held it a good distance from his ear.

"_Filthy brat! Pick up your damn phone sooner! I don't have time to be wasting cause you can't wake the fuck up!"_

Oh joy.

Bringing the phone back to his ear after releasing a small sigh he gave a muffled apology.

"Good morning, Master Cross. To what do I owe the pleasure of this wakeup call? I wasn't aware you woke up this early." Allen knew for a fact he didn't, the drunkard was probably still up from the night before.

"_I don't need your lip, brat."_ There was a series of muffled noises on the other end of the line.

"Master?" Allen asked with slightly restrained exasperation as he heard the high pitched laughter of more than one woman.

"…_Another bottle…right…..beauty…"_

"Did you call for any particular reason?" Allen was starting to feel a bit put out and more than a little annoyed.

"_Brat, I got a lead for ya to follow….just a sec darling…"_ Cross' voice became muffled at the last part and Allen rolled his eyes at his master's antics as he searched for a pad of paper and a loose pen in his nightstand.

With the clicking of a door the muffled background noise disappeared from the other end.

"_Kid, one of my sources tells me there is a Bookman in the area you're staying in."_

"Bookman?"

"_Information gatherer, ya dumb-shit. Really sketchy characters. Only come crawling out of their holes when something big's goin' down. They collect secret information on things like the black market."_

Allen's shoulders tensed, but he said nothing as he scratched the occasional note down.

"What can they do for me?"

"_You really are stupid, why I bother with you is one big fuckin' mystery," _Allen only rolled his eyes again. "_They record everything…they'll have records on what happened a couple years ago and related incidents."_

Allen's vision blurred back into the searing white light that had burned its way into his mind not ten minutes prior. Shaking his head he focused back on the conversation.

"So?"

"_Jesus fucking' Christ kid, do I have to do your job for you? The Bookman is your best shot of getting close to that guy. They're probably the only ones who could tell you where he is."_

It was silent.

"How do I find the Bookman?" Allen's grip tightened on the pen.

"_There are two in the area apparently, both together. An old one and a younger, probably a useless apprentice," _Allen smirked at the weak jibe_. "Haven't been able o get a solid location on the old one, but the brat should be easy to find."_

"Why?"

"_He goes to your school dipshit. Some carrot top with an eye patch, real hard to miss."_

Allen froze. There's no way it was a coincidence. That idiot was toying with him the whole time. Prancing around flashing a sly grin in the face of Allen's ignorance, that bastard.

"_Brat, you there? Brat!...Un-fucking-grateful idiot apprentice…."_

"Thank you, Master. I'll be sure to update you on my progress." Allen replied after a moment.

"_Whatever." _The line went dead.

Allen stiffly closed his phone and threw it into his pillow. He stood and walked towards the bathroom to get ready for the day. Sleep was now the farthest thing from his mind. He was gonna reap sorrow over that arrogant bastard.

The bathroom door slammed shut.

_Fucking _Bookmen.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**It was kind of a filler chapter so I could start driving towards the plot a bit more. Please let me know you thoughts/comments/suggestions/questions. **

**What did you think of Cross? Too harsh?**

**Next chapter….the confrontation! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! **


	4. Memories and Mishaps

**I do not own DGM.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

.:Memories and Mishaps:.

Allen sat straight backed in his chair his arms crossed frigidly over the cool lacquered surface of his desk staring impatiently at the door waiting for Lavi to walk into first period. The early arrivers to class froze momentarily in the entrance meeting his icy gaze only for a moment before looking quickly down to their feet and meandering pathetically over to their desks, some even turned around and walked out.

Normally these kinds of reactions would bring about a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach knowing that he caused everyone so much discomfort, not that he would ever show it. However, at the moment his mind was occupied with other thoughts.

The very idea that he had been played for a fool these past few weeks while Lavi danced on his toes was incredibly aggravating. He hated being made a fool of. Taken advantage of. His eyes shut hastily attempting to block out the virulent memories of his childhood that threatened to erupt over his thoughts. His left hand clenched tightly grating over the thick material of his white gloves.

_He could almost smell the pungent sting of bleach masking the dull coppery flare of blood and the slick stench of sweat and soiled clothes._

The back of his throat itched and he leaned forward over his desk pressing his thumbs into his temples.

_The constant buzzing of the cheap light fixtures creating a dull gray atmosphere and bitter tones drenched in greed and secrecy ghosted through his ears. _

His left arm began to throb beneath the pressed fabric of his button up.

_The prickling jabs of needles penetrating his tender flesh, the numbing sting of foreign chemicals wreaking havoc on his body, the burning, the aching, the bleeding, the crying, the screaming—_

"_I hope you can play the game, boy."_

Allen slammed his hands down on the desk, ignoring the highly pitched squeal of the girl who had bravely taken her seat beside him, and stood slinging his bag over his shoulder and stalked from the room just as the first bell rang.

He easily maneuvered his way out of the classroom and down the hallway; all previous thoughts of Lavi had been forgotten. As the crowds in the hall began to dissipate Allen's pace started to slow. His breath was coming in shallow pants. Swiping a hand through his sweaty hair he leaned heavily on the wall and slid down into a sitting position with one leg stretched out carelessly before him and the other drawn up to his chest. He winced and grabbed his left shoulder rubbing idly down a ways past his elbow and then back hoping to quell the prickling sensation. He tried not to focus on the scarred texture he could feel through both the shirt and his gloves.

He wished nothing more than to return to his small, sparsely decorated flat and launch himself into a dreamless sleep. However, it seemed that luck was not on his side today (or ever). He threw his head back hitting it over the metal of someone's locker and groaned in annoyance.

Why did everything have to be so complicated?

Why couldn't Cross have told him about the Bookmen before he came out here? Why did he have to attend this stupid fucking school? Why was he wasting his time?

Where in the fuck did everyone get the idea he was some kind of psychopath?

His eyes slid shut and he contemplated falling asleep right there in the hallway, but quickly decided against it. It was too open.

Just as he was about to move he was interrupted.

"Ah-you're Allen…right? Lavi's friend," Allen's eyes snapped open and he whipped his head forward to catch a pair of deep violet eyes staring at him curiously and in incredibly close proximity of him.

Being caught slightly off guard Allen backed fully into the locker and blew a careless piece of white hair out of his eyes to fully clear his vision. He quickly shimmied his way awkwardly into a standing position and found himself face to face with the girl he had met at some point or other. She had been with Lavi. Allen's teeth clenched tightly at the thought of the conniving Bookman, but quickly relaxed as he focused his attention on the girl before him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to….wake you?" She cocked her head to the side and her eyes seemed to grow impossibly wide as her short bangs cascaded over the side of her face with the quick movement. "Are you feeling alright….Allen?" She hesitated over his name as if still unsure what to call him.

Allen couldn't for the life of him remember her name and he honestly didn't really care.

"I'm quite alright thank you," he nodded his head in absolution. "I must have dosed off before passing period and not awoke to the sound of the bell."

He made to leave but she took the step with him.

"Are you sure?" She took a step forward and he felt the compelling need to take a step back to maintain the dwindling distance. "Is your arm alright? You keep holding it," she observed reaching a tentative arm out.

The tips of her fingers barely grazed over the back of his hand that was still subconsciously rubbing over his left arm. The reaction was delayed, for a moment Allen seemed to freeze. His entire body locking into place. The touch sent a trill of muted horror through him.

Small delicate fingers became large meaty palms.

A gentle tap became a firm grip forcing him down and holding him in place as the next set of _tests_ were run.

"_The serum should have dulled the pain receptors in his arm, in theory we could break the bone and the boy would feel no pain."_

"_We don't work with theories, ne Tykki?"_

"_No, the Earl wants full tests run."_

"_Well what would you have me do?"_

_Silence._

"_Burn him."_

Fuck.

Allen recoiled from her grasp knocking himself into the lockers.

"Don't," he breathed looking down to the side try to reclaim control over his emotions.

The girl stood stock still with her hand still partly out stretched and her soft pink lips parted as if she wished to say something, but didn't remember what. After a moment her hand lowered completely and she took to ringing her hands nervously.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…."the words died on her lips as he looked up at her with a hard stare.

He was silent.

Allen watched as she looked around, her eyes round with misplaced guilt and unshed tears. He let out a heavy sigh.

"It's an old injury. It cramps up now and again, nothing to worry about," he dismissed vaguely, not wishing to shed any light on his earlier reaction.

"Let me take you to the nurse…please," she looked up as him with a determined glint in her eyes and a hesitant but good natured smile tilting over the corners of her lips.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" he asked trying to find a way to maneuver around her without having her follow him.

She looked around the hall as if she just noticed it to be empty.

Turning back to him she grinned more openly than before.

"I have a Study Hall this period so I was just sitting in the library anyways. I came back over her to get my English text when I found you."

He nodded indifferently while pulling his bag up firmly over his shoulder.

"I suppose you could show me the way to the infirmary if it is not too much trouble," he conceded, seeing no other way to get her to leave him be. He motioned her forward and silently fell instep just a pace behind her.

It was quiet for a long while and all that could be hear was the soft clacking of her thick heeled shoes on the floor. As they began drawing closer to the main entrance where a cluster of offices were located she began to speak again.

"Y'know people say a lot of weird stuff about you," she glanced back at him trying to gauge his reaction. "They say you're some kind of murderer," she paused as if considering this herself. "I think it's all pretty crazy. I mean you don't look that dangerous." She gave him a gentle smile that struck a chord within him and all he could do was stare silently back at her. "You seem like a nice guy to me."

Allen looked away not wanting to be caught in her gaze any longer.

"Well you never can tell," he replied vaguely, running a hand through his white hair taking care to keep the gnarled scar mutating the left side of his face partially shaded with hair.

Lenalee clasped her hands behind her back and began taking slower steps regarding him with a thoughtful expression.

"I don't know...you just don't really seem the type. No bad guy I know tries so hard to keep other people away. If you were really as bad as they say, I think you'd be looking for attention, y'know? Trying to start trouble and bragging about all your...conquests," she finished lamely, but kept her peaceful expression.

Allen's snowed eyebrow quirked up in curiosity.

"And just how many bad guys do you know?"

She looked almost startled and immediately turned to face forward avoiding his scrupulous stare. Her shoulder's tensed high and she ran a nervous hand through her short brunette hair.

"I wasn't...What I meant was...You just don't seem like a bad guy...y'know compared to those ones in the movies and such..." she trailed off looking down at her feet defeatedly.

Allen opened his mouth to speak, but she was quick to maintain control over the conversation.

"Ah—look! We're here," she grasped the metal handle and pulled the door open motioning him in, but making sure to never actually touch him.

Allen walked in slowly sparing a glance around before taking a seat in one of the chairs a fair distance from the currently empty nurse's desk. He looked to his side finding the girl standing upright fidgeting with her hands as she constantly shifted trying to find the nurse in one of the connecting rooms. He idly wondered why she was still here.

"Oh, Lenalee! How are you?" a petit women in a white coat and a creamy blue blouse appeared from what looked to be a supply closet with two bottles of clear liquid grasped in her thin fingers. "Are you injured?" The woman who he assumed was the nurse looked at the girl he now knew to be Lenalee with a worried glance quickly depositing the bottles onto her desk and moving to get closer to the girl.

"No, no," Lenalee amended quickly wave her hands and gesturing to Allen who was watching the exchange quietly from his seat. "A...uh...classmate of mine is not feeling so well, so I brought him here."

The nurse's pretty brown eyes turned on him and a strange sort of smile lit her face and Allen looked away feeling self conscious.

"Yes, I see. Is it your arm Mr. Walker?" The nurse's head tilted the side and her hands clasped innocently in front of her. She swiped a long price of light blonde hair behind her ear in a simple motion.

Allen's shoulders tensed. He turned a narrowed gaze onto the nurse who was now making a show of dismissing Lenalee.

"Right well, thank you for bringing him here Miss Lee. I suggest you make your way back to class and I will take care of Mr. Walker," she had a pleasant smile painted on her lightly glossed lips as she led Lenalee to the door. "I almost forgot do you need a pass," she whirled around to her desk to find the pad of pass scripts, but Lenalee pulled her up short.

"No I have a study hall in the library this period so I will be alright. Feel better Allen, maybe I'll see you again sometime." She offered a hesitant wave and walked from the room leaving Allen with the nurse.

Allen's fists clenched and he ran through a series of maneuvers he could possibly pull off in his weary state if need be. He regarded the nurse with a speculative eye following her as she went and sat behind her desk.

"So Mr. Walker, when did the pain start?" She looked up at him expectantly.

Allen said nothing but quickly stood and made to leave the room.

"Allen, there's nothing to be afraid of. You could say that we a...common associate of sorts. I happen to know of your arm because such information was told to me by your Guardian or rather told to my partner who recently informed me. If I am to understand correctly, you are familiar with the name Yuu Kanda, are you not?"

Allen swallowed slowly wracking his brain for any kind of recognition. He vaguely remembered the name coming up when Cross left on one of his secret assignments but he could not put a face to the name.

"Suppose I do?" Allen returned back to the chair but remained in a standing position. He tried his best to remain stone faced as dull throbs vibrated through his left arm.

"Mutually beneficial I guess," she filed her arms carefully over the files open on her desk, "I know of your...problems and will be able to help you should you run into trouble and you will be able to give me information in return."

Allen's eyes narrowed.

"What kind of information are we talking about?"

"Have you heard of the Black Order?" Allen's head cocked to the side betraying his ignorance the nurse smiled in an almost sadistic manner. "Mr. Walker," she mocked in a teasing tone, "Are you saying you never even knew who your Master was working for or why he sent you?" She made clicking noise with her tongue and shook her head back and forth. "My, my, and they say ignorance is bliss. In this case it's just sad."

Allen ground his teeth together in annoyance; everyone lately was treating him like a fool.

"What are you talking about?" he asked begrudgingly

"I'm talking about a special group of individuals who work towards a common interest. S'all I'm gonna say for now kid. You come find me when you know what I want and how you're gonna give it to me," she sent him a toxic smile as she slid from her chair and walked towards a back room returning seconds later with small paper saucer and a Dixie cup of water. She held it out to him. "The Advil should help a bit with the pain."

He swallowed the two reddish brown pills with a generous gulp of water. He nodded his thanks and turned to leave.

"I'll be seeing you again real soon, Mr. Walker. By the way the name's Alma Karma," she called to him as he slipped through the door.

Allen walked from the cluster of offices and down the hall. After turning the corner he slumped exhaustedly against the wall. Too many thoughts were running frantically through his mind.

The strange girl, Lenalee. The damn nurse, Alma Karma. The stupid bastard, Cross. The irritating trickster, Lavi.

Too many questions, not enough answers or time to get them all.

Fuck it all.

Allen slammed a closed fist back against the wall in unrestrained anger. This whole fucking trip was getting him no closer to the answers, _the man_, he was looking for. If anything it had only served to complicate matters more than they already were.

Sighing heavily, he took a few deep breaths to calm himself before running a hand down the front of his vest and tugging self consciously at his sleeve.

He would call Cross later and figure out what else the bastard had conveniently forgotten to tell him. For now though, he had a Bookman to find.

* * *

**What'd you think?**

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. It's my senior year and I am enlisted in the Navy so my life's been a bit crazy recently. This story has been on my mind quite a bit and I hope you enjoyed this installment. Maybe it answered some of your questions. **

**If you have questions ask me! I will answer if I can without revealing things to you.**

**So he did not confront Lavi in this chapter I thought it might move the story on a little too quickly so I threw in a bit of Allen and Lenalee interaction and introduce Alma Karma (hopefully you know who that is) and mentioned Kanda. Also, flash backs into Allen's past!**

**It has been quite an eventful chapter and hopefully not too confusing. **

**Most of this will be cleared up in the next one or two chapters.**

**Let me know what you thought.**


	5. Run In

**It has been quite a while, my apologies.**

**I don't own DGM**

**Enjoy.**

.:Run In:.

It'd been three days since Allen had last seen Lavi. It was almost as if he knew that Allen was looking for him and just wanted to piss him off more than he already had. It was finally Saturday and Allen felt like lying in bed all day and not doing anything.

This whole trip had been a mess from the start. He didn't even know what he was really doing out here, as that nurse had so kindly informed him. Allen idly wondered if Lavi knew what the Black Order was.

Probably did, the bastard.

Allen rolled over in his small twin bed and palmed his cell phone of the rickety night table beside him.

_9:24 _

It felt later than that. Allen thought it had been a lot closer to noon than it apparently was. Now every minute was going to feel like fucking torture ticking by as slowly as possible.

He fell back into his pillow with a dramatic huff and just laid there staring up at the ceiling. He contemplated trying to fall back asleep by he knew his brain was much too aware for that and it would only end in further annoyance. He really just didn't want to try today.

He checked his phone again.

_9:26_

Two whole fucking minutes.

He wanted to scream.

Giving up on not trying Allen pulled himself up from the bed carelessly throwing the comforter to the end of the bed. Allen walked to the bathroom leaving the door open behind him. He pulled off his short-sleeved shirt and stared back at the mirror with dead eyes. All he could seem to focus on was red.

The bruised scars of pink and red winding up his left arms like a grossly exaggerated spider web of flesh. It crept over to his chest but stopped at the brush of his collar bone leaving it easily covered with a collared shirt. He flexed his fingers glancing briefly at the deadened black flesh beneath his slightly grown fingernails.

Nine years and he could still feel the heat searing his eyes and wafting over his numb arm.

Damn.

Allen rubbed fiercely at his eyes. Ever since he came here his triggers seemed to be everywhere. It was like dancing over a floor covers in mouse traps. Not that he'd ever really had that much control over his memories or emotions they dredged up.

He sighed heavily and turned the facet on. After a few face fulls of cold water he walked from the room back to his dresser.

He pulled on a soft gray sweater and a long pair of mesh shorts. Allen was silently grateful the air had carried a light chill the past couple days because it had made wearing long sleeves and gloves more bearable. Quickly he slipped on a pair of sock and slid into his thick soled gym shoes. After securing a pair of black gloves over his hands he grabbed his keys and walked from his apartment.

When he reached the street he contemplated where he should go. It had been a while since he had taken the time to go running, the first time since he had got here. He didn't really enjoy running all that much but it took his mind off things if only for a little while.

Spinning on his heels he headed to his left down towards the park and convenience store about a mile and a half up the road. He listened to the rhythmic pounding of his feet on the concrete. His chest rose and fell with each intake of the chilled midmorning air.

He reached the convenience store in thirteen minutes. His run slowed to a stop as he walked under the dull blue sign. Placing his hands on his head he began pacing in front of the store, drawing in large stuttered breaths. He prepared himself for the run back when he caught a flash of vibrant red hair out of the corner of his eye.

Lavi.

Allen's shoulders tensed and he felt anger boil in the pit of his stomach. Lavi was speaking with a female cashier as she rung up his items. Allen figured by her flustered movements and coy smile, Lavi was doing more than just talking.

Allen's teeth grit together as he stalked towards the door and threw the door open, jostling the bell hung neatly above.

"Good... Ah ...g-good morning..." the teenage girl currently stacking the shelves shuffled back behind the aisle looking rather intimidated by the sharp stare Allen sent her way.

The intensity of Allen's expression dulled remorsefully for a second. He hadn't meant to scare the girl; he was just so consumed with anger for—

"Yo, Allen! What are doing here on this lovely morning?"

Allen's head whipped over to meet the gleeful gaze of Lavi. His smile was large and inviting as ever, but Allen noted the curious pale tone of his face and shadows under his uncovered eye. Apparently he had been busy in the days he had missed at school. Allen's anger flickered to curiosity for a moment.

"You never really struck me as the running type," Lavi let loose a soft snicker as he artfully wound his way around Allen and out the door.

Allen stood in the entrance of the store unmoving and then in a sudden burst of motion he was running back outside just in time to catch Lavi rounding the corner a ways up the street.

Slippery bastard!

Allen sprinted down the side walk almost running head on into a trash can positioned awkwardly in the middle of the walkway. Rounding the corner Allen picked up his pace ignoring the constriction building with each jagged breath. He really hated running.

"Hey!...Lavi!"

Allen kept his eyes locked onto Lavi's sauntering form as he slowly turned around. His green eye widened just a touch as Allen barreled into him pushing him up against the wall. His left hand locked firmly onto Lavi's shoulder pushing him back and his right forearm pressed threateningly into his throat.

"From what I hear... You've been keeping secrets... And here I thought we were friends..." Allen sneered through his panting pressing down with his right arm. "We'll what'd ya say _Bookman_? How 'bout a little quality sharing time?"

Lavi stared wide eyed down at Allen for a moment before his lips curled into a dark smile. "Well well never really took you for the violent type, Shorty." Lavi shifted uncomfortably under the weight of Allen's arm on his throat. "It took you a little while to catch on didn't it?" His eye filled with mirth.

"Why don't we all just calm down and have a nice chat, m'kay?" Lavi voice took on a patronizing note that only furthered Allen annoyance given the situation. "Don't want to make a scene now do we?" Lavi's tone hardened and his eyes flickered left.

Allen switched his gaze to the side catching sight of two women standing on the corner watching them looking rather unsure of what to do.

Damn.

Allen looked back to Lavi with a disdainful look and released him with and unnecessarily rough shove into the wall. Lavi's eyes flashed with annoyance but his smile grew tenfold and he began laughing quite loudly.

"Ahaha Allen you're so funny," Lavi made a show of clapping Allen over the shoulder and Allen tensed with the touch. He shook off Lavi's hand feeling rather unsettle with the sudden contact.

"Don't touch me," he hissed.

"Wouldn't have to if you didn't go around throwing people into buildings," Lavi shot back tilting his head back to the women who were now looking relatively relieved and heading off to finish whatever had brought them out this way.

Allen glanced back at Lavi who was smirking snidely.

"You sure have a knack for drawing in negative attention don't ya?" Lavi snicker rubbing absently at his neck.

Allen grunted in response.

Lavi began walking again and Allen fell into step beside him.

It was time to get some answers.

**I just graduated high school and I'm now preparing to enter into the military. I go to boot camp in July so I hope that I can get this story finished by then, but I can't really make any promises. I'm typing out chapters as fast as I can; I have the next two pretty much ready so they should be out later this week.**

**Review:)-questions/comments/advice**

**Thanks for sticking with me. **


	6. Time to Talk

**I decided to post this on a little earlier than expected. **

**I don't own DGM**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

.:Time to Talk:.

"Well, sit down," Lavi flopped down onto the park bench and gestured to the empty space beside him.

Allen hesitated for a moment before edging himself on to the far end of the bench leaving a sizable distance between Lavi and himself. He looked around speculatively taking in the currently abandoned park. The swings creaked idly in the light breeze that swept past and Allen shrugged his shoulders creating a small flare of friction induced warmth. With one last scan of the surrounding area Allen turned back to Lavi, his eyes sparking.

"Talk," Allen eyed the young Bookman wearily not entirely sure what to make of him.

It was almost as if Allen had expected him to become this entirely different person, but he was relatively identical to the boy who had been bugging Allen since he first entered Saint Helveska's. It was slightly disconcerting.

In a typical laid back manner, Lavi shifted down in the bench and dragged his hands up and knitted his fingers together behind his head. He let out a lengthy sigh and turned his uncovered eye up towards the sky.

"Talk, he says….like it's just that easy," Lavi laughed with a condescending note lilting at the edge of his voice.

Lavi regarded Allen for a moment and the white haired teen stared back not wanting to appear intimidated. It seemed like there was quite a bit going on right under his nose. If knowledge was power, then ignorance was vulnerability, then with the way things were going lately Allen may as well be walking through and open flame covered in accelerant.

Try as he might, he was intimidated. Only a fool would believe himself invulnerable and Allen was no such person.

"You know it was quite the surprise when you showed up at the Academy. No one heard anything from Cross of your impending arrival, though that's not so surprising. That drunkard doesn't tell anyone anything unless it's about himself," Lavi snorted.

Despite his mix of mostly negative emotions focused on Lavi he couldn't help the smirk that curled the side of his lips. However, it quickly turned sour as he processed Lavi's words.

"What do you know about Cross?" Allen sneered.

If they knew about Cross it was right to assume that they knew quite about him as well. The question now was just how much did they know and what were they planning to do with the information?

Lavi just gave Allen a rather unsettling smile that made his stomach roll with nerves.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself involved in, you're just some ignorant kid with a shady past. Forget the past, move on, dye your hair, and go on with your life. Get away from the darkness before it consumes you," Lavi huffed.

"_You're _the one with no idea what you're talking about. You don't know anything about me," Allen hissed.

The scar etched into the left side of his face began pulsing with heat and his fingers curled into fist pushing the cotton fabric of his gloves into his palm.

Lavi frowned and for a moment it was silent.

"I suppose in a way you're right. I don't know much about you. Of course I know _certain _things, but not the details…." He trailed off looking thoughtful. "I do however know why you're here," Lavi shrugged. "I just thought I'd give you the chance no one ever gave me, to get out while you can."

Lavi turned a hard green eye filled with deep unspoken emotion and Allen and for a moment he was struck cold. He quickly averted his gaze to the slowly shifting swings; his hand absently ran over his left arm. He shut his eyes tightly.

"I never had a choice."

Lavi hummed in acknowledgement.

"Once you get involved there is no backing out, you understand that right?" Lavi spoke with stony conviction that had Allen sit up straighter.

"I wouldn't have come here if I wasn't ready to risk everything," Allen retorted.

Lavi snorted. "Always so serious," Lavi commented offhandedly. "So…I can't really tell you anything."

Allen's eyes widened before narrowing into slits.

"_What do you mean?_" Allen closed his eyes and attempted to slow his rapid breathing.

_Calm down…Calm down….Calm down._

Allen let out a long breath.

Lavi regarded him with a speculative eye before turning his attention away.

"_I mean_ that it's not in my job description. I can't just go around handing out information; it just doesn't work that way. It wouldn't be much of a secret then, not to mention I'd get myself killed," Lavi shook his head with a sardonic grin.

"So you're just wasting my time again?" Allen dropped back in the bench feeling too exhausted to actually be angry anymore.

"Well not exactly, I can tell you who to go to."

Allen looked over to Lavi.

"He's called the Supervisor, got a reputation for being rather eccentric. He's kinda like the head of an organization you _should _be familiar with. After all, your guardian is one of their leading members," Lavi informed him.

Suddenly Allen was hit with a collage of memories with a young blonde nurse with a sharp tongue.

"_You ever heard of the Black Order?…._ _Are you saying you never even knew who your Master was working for or why he sent you?"_

"Black Order," he whispered.

Lavi let slip a whistle as if he was impressed that Allen knew.

"Didn't think Cross would let you in on that little tidbit of information."

Allen grunted, but didn't give any indication that Cross in fact _hadn't_ told him.

"Anyways he's the one that can get you what you want. Of course, there's no such thing as a free lunch. You gotta give to get, but I'll leave that to him," Lavi waved his hand dismissively.

Allen's eyebrows scrunched together in thought. "And who exactly is the Supervisor?"

"Like I said he oversees the activity of the Black Order," he shrugged his shoulders and relaxed into the bench.

"And what is the Black Order?"

Lavi snorted and Allen's shoulder's tensed in response.

"Damn….are you sure you know what you're doing?" Allen's head whipped over to Lavi pinning him with an icy glare. Lavi held his hands up in defense. "Kidding, I was kidding. Once again, I can't really say too much, you're going to have to talk to him. However, I can tell you, that they can help you get what you want, _if_ you play your cards right."

"And you, are you with the Black Order?" Allen's head tilted to the side.

Lavi was silent for a moment. "In a way…" he answered cryptically.

"Who do you work for?"

Allen was feeling rather intrigued as to the secrets that Lavi kept locked inside. He was an extremely cryptic individual.

"You already know the answer to that, Allen," Lavi answered lightly.

"The Bookmen," Allen answered slowly. "And who exactly do they answer to?"'

Lavi let out a short humorless laugh. He began digging around in his jean pocket pulling out a slip of crumpled paper and a stubby pencil. He scratched out a quick note and handed it to Allen as he stood up.

"That's the address. I'll see you around, Shorty." Lavi gave him a halfhearted wave as he walked from the park.

Allen slumped into the bench. After sulking for a minute he rubbed out the wrinkles best he could and held the paper up before his eyes.

_715 Southbend Ct._

_Komui Lee_

* * *

**What do you think?**

**I feel like I'm jerking you guys around a bit and for that I apologize. The next chapter will be better and longer. I wasn't a big fan of this chapter myself but it was necessary. So if you didn't like it that much just hang in there.**

**Next chapter will be posted in two days!**

**Please review, it keeps me going:)**


	7. Favors

**Sorry this is late.**

**I don't own DGM**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

.:Favors:.

"What's the matter, _scared_?"

Allen growled in response resisting the urge to turn around and punch Lavi in his smug little face. The bastard was doing it again.

"You've had the address for over a week now and you haven't done a thing," Lavi teased poking Allen in the back with his pencil.

It was true, Allen hadn't done anything yet. Every day—practically every hour—he checked it. He carried it with him in his pocket; he could feel the crumpled paper burning into his thigh. And yet he hadn't gone to search out the supervisor yet.

"Fuck off, _Bookman_," Allen hissed the title under his breath and grunted as Lavi jammed the tip off his pencil particularly hard into his shoulder blade.

"Watch yourself, Allen. You're playing with something you don't fully understand," Lavi warned him in a hushed tone.

"Lavi…A…Allen , do you both have something you would like to share with the class?"

Lavi and Allen's heads jerked up taking in the irritated expression on their economics teacher's face.

"No ma'am," Allen answered finally.

"Well then I would like to return to my lesson," she tapped the board filled with notes.

Allen merely looked down to his empty notebook and sighed, but didn't really care that much. Another failed test wasn't going to make much of a difference.

Eventually the bell rang and Allen sauntered out of class ignoring the looks of his classmates. It seemed lately the stigma surrounding him was wearing down. Everyone—sans Lavi—still avoided him, whispered behind his back, but the reactions weren't so blatantly obviously when he walked through the halls. It appeared that the students were still weary of him, but had found more interesting things to occupy their time with.

As the late bell for the next class period rang Allen found himself standing in a mostly empty hallway filled with a few stragglers sprinting down the halls.

Allen felt torn at the moment. He could go to class and stare blankly ahead as his mind was running over the address again and again and again, taunting him. The unanswered questions had been building since his rather unenlightening conversation with Lavi. Or he could go talk to the other person he knew held at least some of the answers.

The nurse.

He hesitated for a moment, remembering her words. If he asked her for information she would want something back and as of this moment he didn't think he had anything to give. It would be a risk. It was never good to give an unknown entity the advantage over you. Though as of late it seemed as though everyone had something hanging over him.

He needed answers before he went to this Supervisor guy and the nurse was the only one who could possibly hold the answers he needed.

He made his way to the nurse's office.

Allen arrived outside the door fairly quickly and pulled the door open sliding inside. He was more than slightly perturbed to find another student standing in front of the nurse's desk. Allen slid silently into a chair dropping his bag to the floor and prepared himself for a wait.

Seconds later the nurse—what was her name again?—walked in with her cheer smile and bouncy blonde hair. She exchanged a few short words with the student that Allen found inconsequential. After a few minutes the student left and Allen found himself alone with the nurse.

"So, you've come back, have you?" Her cheery smile dropped into a sly smirk and she sat herself down behind her desk. "Took you a little longer than I had originally anticipated, but here you are. What is it that you want, Mr. Walker?" She leaned over propping her chin onto her interlaced fingers.

Allen frowned re-evaluating his situation for a moment before moving forward.

"Tell me about the Black Order," he responded finally, staring her down.

The Nurse leaned back in her chair.

"That's a tall order, what is it you want to know about?"

Allen turned the question over in his mind.

"What _is _it? Who is the Supervisor?" Allen leaned forward watching her carefully.

"I see…and what do I get for telling you all this, huh? I don't just hand this stuff out for free, you know. "

"I'll answer any questions you have for me," Allen tried.

She hummed in thought. "While I have to admit you are a rather interesting character, I don't know if I find this trade very equal. How about I'll ask you any question I want and you'll owe me a favor. How's that sound, fair?"

Allen's eyes narrowed as he regarded her. He was swimming in dangerous waters now, the only question was is was it worth it?

He had everything to lose and everything to gain.

With a large intake of breath he complied.

"Fair, as long as the favor and question is equal to the information you give me." She nodded.

"Well then where to begin…The Black Order was founded a many, many years ago. It's a vigilante society created to patrol and…cleanse society of the scum lurking beneath their feet. Their dealings tend to run with the Black Market quite a bit. They watch over things like drug trade, illegal experimentation, pedophilia, slave trading, disgusting crimes like that. The Black Order is the foundation of the justice that goes unserved. They view themselves as the Protectors of Innocence.

"They have a network of associates all over the world. The call their information hotline Innocence, each tidbit of information that is collected is used to help serve and protect the innocents of this world. They're really into the whole cleansing thing. Some of their operatives call themselves Exorcists, like they are purging the darkness that lurks in the underbelly of society; a bit extreme in my opinion, but not really my business.

"Now here's what you want to know, kid," a sly smile crept up onto her lush pink lips. "There main target is Dr. Frankenstein himself, The Millennium Earl."

Allen's body tensed and his lips split in a sneer.

"You probably know what he's involved in; he's got a hand in almost everything. Though illegal experimentation, gene splicing, DNA mutation, pharmaceuticals, and slave trade are his primary points of focus," she paused running her a calculative eye over Allen. "A real piece of work, but you knew that didn't you?" Her expression turned thoughtful as she continued eying him.

"The Order has quite a bit on The Earl, he's a sneaky manipulative bastard able to talk his way out of most trouble up here on the streets, but the Order is about the truth. He's made his way to the top of their hit list. You want to get to The Earl your best bet is to join ranks with The Order. To do that you have to go through the Supervisor. You asked about him right?"

Allen nodded his head.

The nurse—Alma, that was her name!—let a long drawn out breath of air and fell back in her chair as if she was exhausted from talking.

"Right well, his real name is Komui. He used to be involve in some pretty shady weapons development back in the day, did some dealing with the wrong kind of people if you know what I mean. He got himself on The Order's radar. The thing is Komui is a pretty clever guy, knows how to evade capture. So a few of the members thought of a way to draw him out, they kidnapped his little sister.

"Once word got out it caused a bit of an uproar within. There were a lot of conflicting morals about involving bystanders in their business when it was built to protect them. However it was all a means to an end, Komui showed up and turned himself in. Though instead of getting…._silenced_, he cut a deal. Komui joined the Order, building his way from the ground up till he reach Supervisor. He's kind of in charge of the members sent out on hits and of course weapons development. Pretty nice guy actually, got a bit of a mad scientist thing going on though."

"And his sister, who is she?" Allen cocked his head to the side.

Alma's smile turned positively wicked, brimming with secrets.

"She's not a part of the game, though I would venture a guess she knows more then she lets on. You don't have to worry your pretty white head about her, at least not yet."

Allen scoffed rather dissatisfied with the answer, but knowing better than to push a closed matter.

"And you, who are you?" His eyes narrowed.

"My, my, my, we're racking up quite a debt here aren't we? Tell you what I'll give you this one for free," she winked as him playfully leaning back up over the desk.

"I guess you could say I'm a bit of a free agent. I don't define myself with either group, bit of an in-between character. Though my…partner is with the Order, so I guess you could say I'm a bit biased on my views," she snorted falling back into her chair. Her eyes hell shut and hummed lightly.

Allen averted his gaze to the floor taking in everything he had just been told. Now that he held a few more pieces of the puzzle it was easier to make his decision. This "Supervisor" was a rather shady character at the moment, but if he wanted to get the best shot at revenge, it was imperative that they met. Komui held the key to the resources he needed to search out the bastard who destroyed his life.

It was only a matter of time now.

"My turn," the words sounded in his ears like a bell.

Her turn, the words spun sourly through his mind. He didn't enjoy divulging information to strangers. Particularly personal information, but a deal's a deal.

"What do you want to now?" Allen tried to calm his nerves, but it only resulted in his teeth grinding together in irritation.

"Hmmm….there is so much mystery surrounding you, so many questions I could ask….which one is the right one though?" She began tapping the pads of her fingers together like some maniacal mastermind contemplating their next big sting.

"Hurry up, I don't have all day," Allen hissed feeling rather uncomfortable with the situation.

"Patience boy," she snapped. "The question must be just right, otherwise in combination with my favor I'll end up owing you and we can't have that now, can we?" Allen growled in response to her teasing. Alma paused running her eyes up and down Allen taking in his full appearance. "I know enough about your arm, asking too much about your past would result in inequality in the trade, so….your eye, tell me about your eye?" Her lips pursed together.

Allen paused, his right hand running unconsciously over his left eye. The hair usually placed expertly over the eye to hide the strange scar was pushed aside with the motion revealing it in its entirety to the nurse.

Alma eyes narrowed as she scrutinized the odd upside down scar placed just above his eyebrow. A thin line led from the point of the scar down over the eyelid diverting from the straight path to the side and then curving down his cheek. Another line was placed just under the tender flesh of his eyelid running horizontal about an inch in diameter. It was a very interesting mark.

"Why do you want to know about my eye?" Allen gritted out.

"That star, the pentacle, it's very reminiscent of the tattoo making that the followers of The Earl use. They call themselves the Akuma and use the pentacle to represent their pledge to darkness or some nonsense like that. I find it very interesting," Alma mused.

Allen's shoulders tensed and his left hand curled into a fist. His eyes snapped open and he looked straight into Alma's eyes.

"It's a brand to remind me of who I belonged to long ago. After the _murder_ of my father, I was kidnapped and sold into an underground ring of slavery. When the Millennium Earl…bought me, I was personally branded. He knew my father, he's the reason he's dead, and he thought he'd get his second chance at whatever he didn't get from my father.

"He used a star branding and when he pressed it into my head, I guess that wasn't enough; he had to make sure everyone knew who I was. So he used the tip of the star and pulled it down my face. I don't remember much but the pain and waking up in a cage a few days later. I'm partially blind in my left eye," Allen finished in a cold detached tone.

It was silent. Allen's gaze dropped to the ground, lost in the past.

"_Allen wait here I have to run across the street to go and check on something, alright? Wait right here, do not move."_

_The soft tenor of the voice melted in with the slowly falling snowflakes. All Allen could remember was the foggy snowfall clouding the face of his beloved foster father. The only thing he could make out was the bright smile and the warm touch of skin on his cheek against the harsh winds of winter. _

_And then it changed. The stench of burning rubber permeated through the crisp air and the coppery flare of blood caked the slush crusted street._

"_Mana…Mana…wake up Mana, wake up! Wake up!"_

"You've got quite the childhood don't ya, kid?" Alma snorted brushing a lock of hair back behind her ear. "You'll fit right in at the Order, that place was made for misfits like you," she commented offhandedly before humming in thought.

Allen's head jerked up at her words, knocked from his previous thoughts.

He watched as Alma began tapping away at her keyboard.

"I marked down your absence, you're good for the last two periods you missed," Alma informed him.

Allen's eyebrow hitched up in minute surprise. Had it really been that long since he came in here?

"You better get going now," she waved him off, "the bell for forth period is just about to ring you don't want to be late."

Allen muttered his thanks and stood to go just as the passing period bell rang, but she stopped him.

"And don't forget, you owe me a favor," she smiled slyly.

Allen was really starting to hate her smile. It spelled nothing but trouble for him.

He nodded and slipped out the door and into the hall.

It looked like all that was left was to go and see the Supervisor. He was finally getting making some headway on his mission. He duly noted that it would also get Lavi off his back.

A smile curled the corners of Allen's lips. Things were finally starting to get interesting.

* * *

**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT.**

**So I know I said this would be posted a few days ago, but I wasn't very happy with it and still don't feel very satisfied with how this chapter came out…**

**I have once again considered rewriting this. So I need to know what you think of the story thus far. **

**If I rewrote it, it would most likely be from Lenalee's point of view and probably be a bit shorter. Now don't get all frazzled if you think it's fine the way it is just say so; I actually have a pretty solid plan on where this is going. **

**Give me some feedback please. **

**I know the quality has been waning a bit and I will try to do better for you guys, just have a lot on my plate recently. I will finish this story no matter how long it takes. **

**Next chapter is in the works and Komui will finally make his appearance. **

**Be patient with me please and let me know your thoughts on the story thus far, that always keeps me going:)**


End file.
